


The Monster Under The Bed

by dirtyclaws



Series: So Some Demons Walk Into A Bar [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assault, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Breaking and Entering, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, K/DA, League of Legends - K/DA, Succubi & Incubi, kpop, thats a tag but we cant get an akalynn one? okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: The monster under the bed and how she came to be.





	1. There's A Demon In Her Room

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am listening to angel of small death and the codeine scene so to clear up a few plot holes. this is on earth, people know about demons but assume theyre very rare/essentially nonexistent. vastayas r uncommon but not unknown. thts it

The first time they meet, it's in the dead of night, when Evelynn hunts and Akali sleeps. 

 

Akali bolts up, her breathing far too fast. She knows it's here. She doesn't know what, but she knows something is. Something that was made to hurt and hunt, a predator that enjoyed toying with it's prey. Her heart pounds in her chest as she searches the dark, hair clinging to her face and neck. 

 

She watches as she curls into the corner of her room, on top of Akali's bean bag. A lounging demon, legs crossed and arms spread out. One of her claws catches the light from a street lamp outside and flashes, gold in the dark. By her feet, brass-tipped lashers idle in the dark, barely visible, connected by dark purple ribbons to the woman’s back. The perfect picture of ease, at home in a place she'd never been. 

 

And a demon too. Akali can tell by the way her gold eyes shine through the dark, far brighter than any should be. Akali considers going for the knife in her nightstand. She doesn't. Instead, she speaks. "Who are you?"

 

.

 

Evelynn has always flitted among the world. With how busy and populated it is, hunting has become an extraordinarily simple task. Most believe that the majority of malevolent demons died off long ago, and some don’t even believe in them anymore. And that makes it all the more curious when someone  _ can _ notice her. She tips her head at the question. Counters it with her own. "Why aren't you defending yourself?" 

 

She watches emotions flit through the woman's eyes. None of them are discernable, except for the curiosity, matching her own. After several long moments of consideration, the girl answers. "I'm not afraid." 

 

After her own moments, Evelynn asks again. “Why not? I could kill you without a sound. Any police would assume a robbery gone wrong, or a simple murder. There wouldn’t be any trace of me, and there wouldn’t be much left of you.”

 

The curiosity is still there. So is another emotion. It isn’t fear. Apprehension? Wariness? Something along those lines. Evelynn roots around further and finds a name. Akali. Her eyes are fixed onto Evelynn, refusing to move as she responds. “But you won’t.”

 

Evelynn doesn't know if she should be offended, kill her outright, or both. So she tips her head back and laughs softly, because a mortal has not given her that answer before, ever. Still smiling, she leans forward, speaking as the shadows wrap her back up. "I'm Evelynn."

 

.

 

The second time Akali sees her, it's in the college food court as Akali shovels ramyun and tofu into her mouth, taking a five minute break between typing essays. Evelynn takes the seat in front of her, sliding into it as Akali chokes and reaches for her water. No lashers this time, but the golden claws, eyes, and diva outfit were still there. A few mouthfuls and coughing fits later, and Akali is staring at her, debating on whether it's worth the trouble to call campus police. After another drink and a few more deep breaths, Akali blurts it out. "I thought you were a dream." 

 

Evelynn grins, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. Golden eyes look over Akali, appraising her, and Akali narrows her eyes, daring her to comment. She’d been through too much to take shit from anybody, especially about something as base as her appearance.

 

She finishes perusing Akali and arches an eyebrow. "Lucky for you, I'm not." 

 

Akali isn't won over that easily. "You broke into my apartment and then just... disappeared after a one minute conversation. I checked the locks after, and they weren't broken or unlocked. And humans can't just dissolve like that, which means you aren’t human, and I know enough about demons to know they don’t just drop in for a visit. Why did you come to my apartment? None of my things were stolen, you didn't break anything, you didn't do anything except creep me out. And  _ lucky _ ? That might be a matter of perspective." It all tumbles out of her in a confusion tinged with anger, while Evelynn still listens, the ever infuriating grin still on her lips. Once she's done, Evelynn leans back in her chair, and the next words out of her mouth are the most unexpected thing Akali could've imagined. "Would you like to go on a date?"

 

For several long seconds Akali wonders what the repercussions of throwing food on a demon were. Or her water. Or anything within reach, really. She takes one deep breath, then two. Then through gritted teeth she growls, “Answer my questions first.” 

 

Her frustration isn’t solely directed at Evelynn. Usually, people left her alone when she was eating, and if someone approached, she could put out a “don’t fuck with me” vibe and that did the trick. But with this? She didn’t like surprises, even when they were in the form of dangerous, pretty women. Not that she would admit to anyone that pretty and dangerous had a little something to do with why she was so off guard.

 

Evelynn nods. “Fair enough. You already know I’m a demon, so that should answer your question. I came to feed. It wasn’t anything particular about you, younger people in their prime simply tend to keep me fuller longer.”

 

“And why didn’t you?”

 

She waves the question off and shrugs noncommittally. “You amuse me. Now I’ve answered your questions. Time for you to answer mine.”

 

After that, Akali isn’t quite sold on going on a date. She opens her mouth to decline, but Evelynn catches her suspicion and speaks before Akali can, sweetening the deal. “I’ll buy you real ramyun, not the cheap stuff here. Do House, on 13th. You can bring a friend, I will too if you’d like.” A more serious expression crosses her face and she leans forward towards Akali. “But say the word, and you will not hear from me again. I will leave you alone.”

 

Akali glanced back toward her ramyun bowl, and sighed almost wistfully. Fuck it. She wasn't helpless and she could bring Kai'sa along. "Alright. When?" 

 

The first genuine smile Akali had seen from her appears on Evelynn's face. "Excellent. Friday, six pm. It's casual, so don't worry about being dressed up." Evelynn tips her purple sunglasses back down, gathered her purse, and left the food court, striding out towards the hallway.

 

Akali slumped back in her chair, stunned and, if she was being honest, a little flustered. She thought about how Kai'sa was going to react and groaned, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She was going to get her ass kicked for this.

 

.

 

“You what?" Kai'sa did not sound happy over the phone, and Akali flopped down on the bed. "She asked me out! What was I supposed to say?" 

 

"No! You're supposed to say no!" Saying Kai'sa sounded exasperated didn't even begin to cover it. "She broke into your apartment, showed up unannounced when you were eating, she's a demon, and you said  _ yes _ to a  _ date _ with her! You are a useless lesbian. Absolutely, irreparably useless." 

 

Even though it was over the phone, Akali bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. The words were harsh, but the tone wasn't, and the words were said with love. Plus, it wasn't like Akali could argue. She ran a hand through her hair, lifting her head up to pull it out of it's ponytail before letting her head flop back down. "So you'll come with me Friday night?" 

 

Akali couldn't stop herself from laughing as Kai'sa groaned loudly, swearing in Afrikaans and then more in English. After a heavy sigh she responded. "Yes, I will. She better be serious about paying, though. Especially for Do House, it’s expensive. And…” Kai’s tone was more serious. “I trust your judgement. I do. But this might be stupid, so we have to be careful. No alcohol, even if she’s paying.” Akali started to protest but Kai cut her off, like a mother scolding a child. Akali sighed and relented, agreeing to no alcohol.

 

“We’ll be careful, Kai. No alcohol, just dinner with her friend and then we’ll go home.” A few more minutes of talking and then some goodbye and Akali let her arm fall to the bed, feeling considerably better about the whole situation. 

 

When Akali had moved for college, Kai had taken Akali under her wing without question or second thought. They rapidly became close, and Akali considered her a sister. If it wasn't for Kai, she would've struggled a lot more, not having anyone to lean on. Sometimes literally, as Akali had stumbled out of her fair share of parties leaning against Kai'sa's shoulder. There’s no one else she’d rather have her back on this, and besides, what college student says no to free food?

 

.

 

"You actually like her." Ahri grins and spins around the kitchen as she prepares curry, her tail swishing around her legs. "Our Evelynn, with a mortal. Oh, tongues will wag." 

 

Evelynn's claws were off, but for a moment she considers putting them back on, if only to slap the vastaya. Instead she pinches the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths to cool her temper. After a few moments she sips the mug of coffee in front of her, then addresses Ahri directly. "If they wag, you'll find yourself needing a new one."  _ Serves me right for coming to a succubus vastaya for romance advice _ .

 

Ahri grins wider as she stirs her own mug of coffee, leaving the curry to simmer and taking a seat at the table. Neither of them need the sustenance, but actual food tastes good, so why not indulge? And besides, her cooking skill is probably the only thing keeping Evelynn from killing her sometimes.

 

Ahri's ears twitch as she leans forward, betraying her interest. A devious grin is on her face. "I may have to check her out for myself. She sounds awfully interesting, and I'm sure she'd keep me full for weeks." 

 

She can barely finish before Evelynn jerks up, leaning over the table and wrapping her hand around the vastaya's throat, pulling her out of the chair and partially across the table. Evelynn's hand is too tight for comfort, and her eyes spark as she glares at Ahri. "Choose your next words carefully, gumiho." The casual atmosphere had been drained from the room. Ahri knew Evelynn wouldn’t kill her, but making her suffer was another matter.

 

Ahri taps at her wrist, a small plea for Evelynn to let her go. "Just a joke, Eve." Her voice is strained, and after several seconds Evelynn releases her, sitting back down and smoothing her skirt. Ahri takes a few seconds to breathe and then speaks again. "Sorry. That was in bad taste - no pun intended." 

 

Evelynn waves her hand, dismissing it. She glances towards Ahri, noting the red handprint starting to wrap itself around her neck. "I think we're both even, considering that." Slowly the tension eases, and friendship starts to sink back in, just like that. Both Evelynn and Ahri had lived through too many lifetimes to hold grudges over small disputes, and both of them had done their fair share of testing the other. 

 

Ahri knows that, in Evelynn's own way, it's an apology. She laughs and walks to the curry, starting to ladle it into bowls. "It's a reminder of our old times. We had our own share of fun." She sways her hips back and forth suggestively, causing Evelynn to shake her head and chuckle. 

 

"We did indeed."


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahri has three brain cells and nothing good to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all so much for the support!!! here's another chapter and I kinda have a rough outline of where i want the next to go. please please leave comments tho they encourage me a lot and constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> also do house is a restaurant near my house! and I'm not exaggerating about the size of the ramen bowls it legitimately is that big

Akali flicks through her phone idly, hair in the usual ponytail and cap, while Kai’sa taps her foot on the wooden porch of Do House. Even though it’s only six, it’s winter, and the sun is rapidly setting, the bright sign of the restaurant glowing above them. A brisk wind tosses Kai’sa’s loose hair, and both of them are wrapped in hoodies.

 

“She’s late.” Kai’sa frowned at Akali disapprovingly, arms crossed. “If she doesn’t show, you’re paying for Dominos.”

 

Akali put her phone in her pocket and stretched, locking her hands above her head. She slid her hands back in her hoodie and arched an eyebrow. “Only by five minutes. Besides, I told you she’s, like, a diva queen. Being late is probably a requirement.” Kai’sa scoffed and turned away, pacing on the porch.  
  
Only a few more minutes pass before a car that looks obscenely expensive turned onto the street. Before, Akali had been surprised, caught off guard and a confused mess. But now she was prepared. She kept her cool, cocky air as Evelynn stepped out. Kai’sa, on the other hand, was stunned, mouth agape as Evelynn stepped out. She whirled back to Akali, glaring. "That car is worth more than my whole apartment!" Akali giggled at Kai's obvious bewilderment before the tall woman pulled it back together, turning back to Evelynn and her companion.

 

"You're late." Akali rolled her eyes at Kai's less-than-warm tone and stood up. Evelynn smiled politely, as did her companion. "Our apologies. Traffic was endless." Akali couldn't resist letting her eyes linger on Evelynn's figure for a second longer than usual. The high end dress she wore left little to the imagination, and it was the first time Akali had seen her without claws on. And maybe she stared at those long fingers for a few seconds. Just maybe.

 

She forced herself to look away, appraising Evelynn's companion. Goddammit. She was pretty too. _Get it together, Akali._ A blush rose to her cheeks when she realized that everyone had been staring at her, especially Kai'sa, who looked in desperate need for rescue.

 

Akali rolled up onto the balls of her feet and started introductions. "Evelynn, this is Kai'sa, who's been my best friend ever since she rescued me after drinking a pack of four lokos. Kai'sa, this is Evelynn, who broke into my apartment in the dead of night to kill me and then didn't." Akali smirked at Evelynn's obvious exasperation. It wasn't surprise or confusion, but she'd get there. She was going to get Evelynn back for embarrassment of being caught off guard twice.

 

Evelynn sighed. "Well put, Akali. It's a genuine pleasure to meet you, Kai'sa." The demon shook Kai'sa's reluctant hand before introducing her own companion. "This is Ahri, who I'm afraid doesn't quite have a title like either of those." Ahri tutted, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know about that, Eve. Remember that one time in Belfast-" Evelynn's hand flew up and covered her mouth, cutting Ahri off with a surprised chirp. Ahri grinned deviously and moved her hand down. "Fine." She waited for Evelynn to completely move her hand down, then shifted her grin conspiratorially to Akali and Kai'sa. "I'll tell you later."

 

"Keep this up and you'll lose a tongue, Foxy."

 

.

 

The restaurant was crowded with tables, most of them taken up by college student couples. The lighting was dim, but not uncomfortably so, and the walls were brick, giving a cozy atmosphere to the whole restaurant. Well-worn wooden boards creaked as the group made their way to a table in the corner, Evelynn tucking herself neatly into the far corner. Ahri was kind enough to take the seat beside her, leaving Akali across from her and Kai'sa across from Eve.

 

They put in drink orders with a very frazzled looking woman before an awkward silence settled across the table. After a few minutes, Ahri coughed lightly to break up the silence. "I'd ask how you two met, but..."

 

Akali grinned as Evelynn sighed, glaring at the fox. "You could have gone with any other topic, gumiho." Kai'sa hummed in agreement, casting an uneasy look to the pair across the table. Ahri shrugged. "Might as well get it out of the way. Now that it is, we can have fun."

 

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand and focusing all her attention on Akali. "So what do you do here, Akali?" Despite herself, Akali blushed. Ahri was... very pretty, and it was hard not to notice, even when it came to a completely innocent question. For a moment she lost her composure, nonchalance sliding off and replacing it with flustered confusion. Akali forced herself back into composure, leaning back in her chair and playing with the chopsticks on the table. "Art, mainly. I'm only taking a few classes. On my off time I go to the club on fifth and roswell."

 

Kai'sa snorted. "She means the gay one. She goes there, raps sometimes, then get drunk and makes me carry her home." Akali made a noise of protest but didn't push it. She couldn't really argue with facts.

 

Ahri giggled. She was still leaning across the table, giving Akali a bit of a... view down her shirt. _Eyes up_. The vastaya's voice snapped her out of it. "That's amazing! We'll have to come and watch sometime. Plus, Eve and I love clubs-"

 

"Correction, gumiho. You like clubs, and six hours later I haul your drunken ass out and back to our apartment." Evelynn glared at Ahri before shooting a sympathetic glance to Kai'sa. "I know how that feels. We could probably share tips on how to carry dead weight across parking lot in high heels at three am."

 

Kai'sa had been mostly reserved, but Evelynn earned a giggle out of her. She shifted in her seat, slowly starting to relax. "You have no idea. Once Akali saw a cat across the street, tried to run, and ended up face planting on the sidewalk. She didn't even touch the asphalt." Akali could feel her face getting warm. “Hey!”

 

With Eve and Kai wrapped up in a conversation about drunk friends, Akali's gaze went back to Ahri. Ahri's eyes had a different feel to them than Evelynn's did, despite the similar gold color. Ahri's were softer somehow, maybe warmer. But no less searching. It reminded Akali of a toxic flower; beautiful, inviting even, but too much so. Like her very presence clouded the mind, drawing her in before the inevitable trap.

 

So why couldn’t she stop _staring._

 

Akali could feel her mouth move, and knew what words were coming out. But it was on autopilot. Her mind was focused on Ahri: the small piercings at her ears, the low cut of her dress, the curve of her lips. She wanted to please Ahri, to take her back to her apartment and fuck her senseless, to do whatever Ahri wanted her to do-

 

The sharp clink of a plate hitting the table hit Akali like a freight train, jerking her out of her reverie. She sucked a sharp breath through her teeth, taking off her cap to run her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes to Evelynn and Kai’sa staring at her with concern, with Ahri leaned back in her chair, looking utterly pleased with herself. Kai touched Akali’s knee gently. “Are you okay hon?”

 

Akali nodded, fixing a cocky smirk on her face. Right then and there, she decided to avoid looking at any part of Ahri. She was here on a date with Evelynn anyway. There was a two gallon bowl of ramyun in front of her, and it looked _good._ She held up her chopsticks. “Bet I can finish this off in fifteen minutes.”

 

.

 

Evelynn wasn’t sure where it physically went. Akali was 5’3 of nothing. The bowl was so huge it had to be carried with two hands, and stuffed to the brim with broth, vegetables, and seafood. And it was just… gone. With Akali leaning back, purring like a happy cat, pleased and sleepy.

 

Ahri was similarly amazed. She turned to Kai’sa. “Does she just… do this?”

 

Kai’sa snorted. “You get used to it. Once she ate two medium pizzas from Dominos in one sitting. Another time I watched her eat a whole box of spaghetti. She’s just like this.” Ahri shook her head and groaned. Evelynn felt a small, amused smile creep onto her face. It was rather endearing, and impressive if nothing else.

 

After grabbing bubble tea to go and paying for the meal, Evelynn insisted on driving the both of them home. Kai’sa and Akali dove into the back seat while Ahri took the passenger. She heard Akali give a low whistle when she saw the interior of the car. “Shiiiit.”

 

The succubus ignored it and revved the engine, feeling it purr under her fingertips. Ahri swore and hurried to get on her belt, earning curious looks. “You’ll want to too. Eve’s driving is hellish.”  


Evelynn smirked. As soon as Kai’sa’s seatbelt clicked she punched the gas, rocketing down the street faster than anyone should go. What was usually a fifteen minute drive took barely five, and as soon as they stopped at Kai’sa’s dorm she bolted out of the car, lurching unsteadily. Akali cackled maniacally from the backseat and rolled down the window. “You forgot your bubble tea!” All she got was a middle finger as Kai’sa stumbled into the dorm building. At Evelynn’s curious look Akali shrugged. “She gets motion sick pretty easy. I probably should’ve said something.” Her look was anything but apologetic.

 

Eve rolled her eyes and hit the gas again. There was barely a minute on the trip between Kai’sa and her apartment. Akali slid towards the door, hesitating for a moment and turning back to Eve, face red to the tips of her ears. “Drop by sometime, okay?” Without waiting for an answer she ran out of the car, jogging towards her apartment complex.

 

Evelynn watched, making sure she got in safely as Ahri glanced to the backseat. “Huh. She forgot her bubble tea too.” Ahri picked it up and took a sip, a smug smirk on her face.

 

Eve looped around back towards their apartment. Ahri picked up the conversation from there. “That was actually pretty fun. Despite the fact that they’re just mortals.”

 

The demoness hummed in agreement and nodded. “They are.” Even Kai’sa. She was protective of Akali, and that was a trait Evelynn appreciated. She was blunt but still polite, and as they talked more Evelynn had developed a certain fondness. Kai’sa was guarded, but honest, and Eve appreciated it.

 

Akali was something else entirely. Enticing, at the very least.

 

For a few minutes they drove in peace, but as always Ahri couldn’t help but to stir up trouble. “You really do like her, huh? I went rooting around a bit, and she likes you too. She has some very _delicious_ emotions.” The next turn was far too sharp, and both of the could feel half of the car’s wheels leave the ground. Evelynn could feel her blood boil, self control splintering.

 

She slammed to a stop in the middle of the street, panting heavily. Her fingers were curled tightly around the steering wheel, blood driven from them completely. “I noticed. You are _very_ lucky I have good self control, gumiho.” One of her lashers shot out, wrapping Ahri to the seat. The other curled up Ahri’s chin, resting the brass tip on her throat. Evelynn kept her gaze focused towards the front. If she looked at Ahri she would do something regrettable. Most of the night had been controlling her anger towards Ahri, or distracting herself.

 

She heard Ahri’s breathing slow considerably, the vastaya pressing herself against to seat to avoid Evelynn’s lashers. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke. “I don’t think I can argue, even if you didn’t have these to my throat.” She didn’t seem particularly intimidated. Evelynn wasn’t surprised. As much as she was loathe to admit it, she cared deeply for Ahri, despite the fact that she drove Evelynn up a wall on a regular basis. Neither of their threats toward each other had a particular weight.

 

Evelynn started driving again, pulling her lashers back. After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke again. “If you harm one hair on her head, anything we have or have had is over. Any friendship or companionship. You will regret it.” After a few seconds, she added, “Do you believe me?”

 

For once, Ahri’s expression was serious. “Yes.”


	3. Diet of a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all know the uhaul lesbians trope? yeah its that but instead of moving in together you tell your gf you're a soul sucking demon with a soul sucking best friend

Akali almost kills Evelynn next time she drops in. Well, not kill. But hurt? Yeah. 

She's curled up on the loveseat in her living room, lost in channel surfing, when a click on the kitchen counter has her rolling up and throwing the first available thing - a lamp - towards the source of the sound. Evelynn catches it with one hand, not even jumping, and laughs. "Did I scare you?" 

"Jesus Christ Evelynn!" Akali huffs and stomps over to snatch it back, plugging it into the wall again and crossing her arms. "Can't you use a front door?" Evelynn's grin didn't waver. 

"I could, but it's much more amusing this way. Besides, you told me to drop in sometime." One arm was leaning on the surface, the other cupping her chin. Akali’s scowl deepened. She was way too comfortable here.

Akali threw her hands up in frustration. "This is not what I meant and you know it! I thought someone had broken in!" 

"My bad." The diva walked around the counter and past Akali, laying herself across the loveseat and draping her legs over the edge. After she settled she fixed her gaze back on Akali. "I'm afraid I'm a bit out of touch when it comes to humans." The shit-eating grin widened. They both knew full well that it was a weak excuse at best.

Akali sighed. She wasn't going to win this fight, and honestly, as long as Evelynn didn't break anything or creep around it was fine. Instead, she pulled at Evelynn's legs, trying to swing her around. "It’s been a long Monday and I’m tired. Move or I'll sit on you.”

"That would be horribly unfortunate." The demon's eyes glittered suggestively. Akali groaned and swatted at her legs, trying to hide the blush rising to her cheeks and beat back the flustered feeling in her chest. It wasn't even good flirting, this woman had more or less broken into her apartment (again). She should be threatening her with a baseball bat and possibly getting a restraining order. But even as she entertained the idea, she knew she wouldn’t do it.

Even with Akali tugging as hard as she could, Evelynn wasn’t budging. Stupid demon. Akali gave up with a glare. "What did you even come here for?" 

Evelynn examined her nails nonchalantly, crossing her legs now that they were free from Akali. “To ask you on another date.”

Akali stared and thought about throwing the lamp at her again. Come to think of it, it wasn’t the first time she wanted to throw something at her. Or the second. “No. Not with you and your weird fox friend. Now get out of my apartment.”

“I’m sorry about Ahri.” The smile and smugness dropped from Evelynn's face and she swung her feet around, sitting up more seriously. For once, she appeared at a loss for words, staring carefully away from Akali, deep in thought. After several seconds, she spoke again, slowly. 

.

Evelynn truly does not know what attracts her to this mortal, or why. She is not particularly appealing prey, not especially full of energy or particularly delicious. If she was, Evelynn would have barely a problem sharing her with Ahri. It wouldn't even be close to the first time they'd hunted together, working in tandem to get the most out of prey. But Akali? She wasn't prey, and the thought of it caused faint stirrings of rage in Eve's chest. A familiar irritation rose up. One that came specifically from trying to figure out why she had feelings for the mortal. But that was for another time and place. 

There wasn’t truly a way to explain Ahri - or her own - need to feed, not with Akali being human and mortal. Coming up with an excuse for what Ahri did and why is difficult, and the more she thinks the more she realizes that there can be an explanation, but no excuses.

Evelynn finally looks back up to her, meeting Akali's wary gaze steadily. "Ahri is... not used to interacting with mortals, or respecting their limits."  _ Neither am I. _ "She didn't mean to cause lasting harm, but she forgets that they can be..." Fragile doesn't seem like an appropriate word. Even then, fragile is the farthest thing from what Akali seemed to be, and Evelynn had no wish to cause more offense. After several long seconds, a sort of acceptance seemed to dawn on Akali and she nodded, slowly letting the tension out of her shoulders. It isn't an excuse, or even an apology. It is simply an understanding, and for now, it will suffice.

"I need ground rules though." Akali holds up her fingers, ticking them off as she talks. "One, no mind tricks or anything of the sort from either of you. And that includes playing them on Kai'sa.  _ Especially  _ on her. The second anything like that happens, I’m out. Two, I don't think I can get you to use the front door, but whenever you... pop in just make some sort of noise and let me know you're there. And... that's it, I think."

Evelynn nods and swings back around, draping herself lazily over the couch again. "I believe I can do that. I'll talk to Ahri too." Her trademark smirk slid into her face. "Now, the date? It would just be the two of us." 

Akali had a surprisingly good poker face, and Evelynn had to resist the urge to dig in her head. One of the first times that had happened, to be certain. After several moments Akali responded. "Yeah, I will. Where are we going?" 

"Friday again, around nine or so. Same place." 

Akali crossed her arms with a huff. "Fine. I'm going to bed, just don't lurk or anything, it's weird." 

"Can I join you?" Evelynn purred, arching an eyebrow at her. Akali made a disgusted noise and whirled around, storming back to her room. Evelynn laughed as the shadows warped her back into the night. Even if she acted disgusted, Akali couldn't hide the second blush that had risen on her cheeks.

.

The entire car ride on their way to the restaurant was silent. Evelynn had greeted her when she got in but beyond that, there was nothing. Akali sweat nervously in the passenger seat of Evelynn’s car, rubbing her palms on the knees of her ripped jeans. Part of her wondered if Evelynn was going to kill her. She’d told Kai’sa she was going on a date to Do House again, but something told her that the police wouldn’t really be capable of stopping Evelynn. Despite the tense ride, Evelynn pulled up to Do House as promised. The restaurant was nearly empty, save for a few strangers. 

“So.” Evelynn broke the silence as their drinks clinked onto the table, and Akali let out the breath she was holding.. Her arms were resting in her lap, hands curled around each other.  “I imagined you would have questions about me, and I want to let you ask them. So fire away. Any questions go.”

Akali barely blinked before asking rapid fire. “”I know you feed on people, but how? Do they survive?”

Evelynn held Akali in place with her stare, golden and piercing. “Are you sure you want to know?”

It was a fair question, and one Akali didn’t know the answer to. She poured some of the sake she’d ordered into a cup and downed it in one go, coughing at the burn. When it faded she met Evelynn’s gaze again. “I am now.”

Evelynn smiled thinly. “I feed off of their pain. Any of it. Regrets, insecurities, grudges, even physical pain. And they don’t survive. I suppose I could leave them alive and simply siphon off small amounts from various people, but in the past it has always left them a bit… hollow. They typically end up dying within a few years. And for myself, it’s like never being full. Like going to a feast and only taking a few bites. As for human food, I enjoy eating it, but I don’t need it.”

Despite the demon’s overall collectedness, there was a tension in her tonight that Akali couldn’t quite place the origin of. Her hands were just a touch too tight around the spoon in her coffee, and her shoulders were curled up. Akali didn’t let it deter her though. She needed answers. “What about Ahri? Does she feed like you?”

Evelynn shook her head slightly. “Yes and no. She feeds off of humans and typically ends up killing them, like me, but it isn’t their pain that attracts her. It’s their happiness, their hopes and dreams, their joy. She usually lures her prey in by charming them. But I don’t have to tell you that.”

Akali sucked in a long breath, pouring herself another cup of sake and downing it before leaning back in her chair. It was a lot to process. A completely ridiculous, unholy,  _ massive  _ amount of shit to process. She was sitting in front of a mass murderer, who had a mass murderer friend, and the worst part is she wasn’t even truly bothered. It was a lot to process, for sure, especially considering that a few weeks ago her concern was passing finals, but she wasn’t revolted. Evelynn needed to hunt to live, and if Akali was honest humanity wasn’t exactly terrific. She leaned forward, looking at Evelynn with a cocky grin. “Okay.”

Evelynn arched an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Akali shrugged. “Yeah. You need humans to live, so does Ahri. As long as you don’t hurt me or Kai’sa, or anyone we care about, it’s not really my problem. So okay. I’m still down to do whatever it is we’re doing.”

Shock flew across the demon’s face for a brief moment, and Akali savored the satisfaction of actually shocking her. After a few moments Evelynn started laughing, and Akali couldn’t help giggling along with it. It felt like all of the fear and anxiety was simply gone, replaced by security and a sense of peace. Of safety, even. Probably the last thing she should be feeling, but it didn’t matter.

All tension had been drained from Evelynn, and there was a genuine smile on her face as she leaned forward. “Somehow, mortal Rogue, you always surprise me.”

“Thanks, I think.” Suddenly, Akali threw her hand down on the table, burying it in her arms. “Kai’sa is going to end me.”

.

By the time dinner was over Akali was... a little drunk. Definitely not tipsy, not "I won't remember this in the morning" drunk, but just over the line of tipsy. Akali let Evelynn half carry her to the car, arm slung around her shoulders. Akali could've walked there herself, she wasn't  _ that _ drunk. But fuck Evelynn was pretty. This close, Akali could smell her perfume, and underneath it, her. 

Evelynn guided her to the passenger seat before sliding into the driver's seat, punching the gas as usual. Soon they were at the apartment she shared with Ahri, and while Akali declined leaning on her again she still took Eve’s hand. Just in case she fell. Just in case.

Ahri was standing in the entryway, sandy ears perked. She wore a smug half grin that Akali elected not to ask about, instead letting Eve guide her to a small, plain guest bedroom. She crashed into bed, pulling off her shoes clumsily and tucking herself in with Eve’s help. Once Evelynn was confident she wasn’t going to hurt herself, she left, barely making it out the bedroom door before Ahri ambushed her. “So, how’d it go?”

Evelynn rolled her eyes and pushed past the fox, heading to the kitchen for water. “Nosy gumiho.”

“If you don’t answer, I’ll just ask her myself.”

Evelynn sighed and rolled her eyes again, but she was smiling when she looked at Ahri. “She’s actually fine with it. All she said was ‘okay.’” 

Ahri cackled, doubling over and leaning against the counter for support. “‘Okay?’ No moral outrage or disgust? No running out of the restaurant screaming? I knew I liked her.”

Evelynn shrugged and grabbed a glass from the cabinet for her water. She fought the smile off of her face, biting her cheek until it laid down flat. It was ridiculous, after all. She had just met the girl, and there wasn’t a point in getting her hopes up for what was probably a failed endeavour. But goddamn if she wasn’t cute.

Ahri leaned against the counter, tail swishing around her legs. The tip wrapped around her ankle, and Evelynn sighed. “Out with it, fox. You only do that when you have something to say.”

Ahri gave a half smile. “We’ve known each other a long time, and this is the first time I’ve seen you taken with someone.” Eve scoffed and opened her mouth to argue, but Ahri held up a hand. “It’s okay, Evelynn. I only wanted to say that.” She stretched, pushing her arms above her head and yawning. “Now I’m going to bed. Night!” Before Evelynn could say anything Ahri darted off towards her bedroom, the door clicking shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and criticism are ALWAYS welcome!!


	4. Evelynn's New Prey And How He Got There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy he fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna be real with y'all I need you to read this
> 
> this chapter does contain an attempted assault so please stay safe. if you feel like this will trigger you than skip over it!! I don't want anyone to be hurt by reading this

Weeks pass.

Akali and Evelynn slowly stop going on dates. They’re rarely apart, aside from Akali’s classes. Evelynn will pop in at Akali’s apartment, and they’ll spend an evening together watching TV while Evelynn plays with Akali’s hair. Sometimes Akali goes to bed alone, and wakes up with Evelynn next to her, curled up under the blankets. That being said, dates don’t stop completely. Clubs and Do House become their favorite haunts.

Akali has never seen Evelynn more at home anywhere than at a club. The music pumping as Evelynn leans against the bar or on the back of her couch, drink in hand, watching Akali dance. The way her gaze scans Akali sends shivers down her spine, and they leave the clubs early more than a few times in favor of going home and fucking.

One night after, Evelynn traces down the dragon tattoo on Akali’s back thoughtfully. “What does it mean?”

Akali shrugged, turning over so she faced the demon. In the dark, the gold in Eve’s eyes caught the light, practically shining. “I thought it looked cool.”

Evelynn snorted. “Of course. I don’t know how I expected anything else, Rogue.” The words are sharp, but there’s no venom. Just gentle teasing.

.

Kai’sa and Ahri show up frequently too. The first time that Eve shows up while Kai’sa is around, the poor woman jumps so badly she almost falls off the couch. Eve smirks, pecking Akali on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist. Akali gives Kai’sa a mock calm look. “What? It’s perfectly normal.”

She has to dodge the pen that Kai’sa throws at her head while Akali laughs.

Despite that, Kai’sa and Eve do get along. They bond over the love of dancing and singing, and more than once get in animated conversations about various up and coming dancers. Kai’sa is slow to trust, but Akali can tell she’s slowly warming up to Eve.

Despite their first meeting, Akali begins to like Ahri. The fox is mischievous and enjoys causing trouble, and together they absolutely destroy the sanities of Evelynn and Kai. Most club trips together are spent with Akali and Ahri trying to outdrink, outsing, and outdance each other. Ahri dances better, but Akali can rap better. They’re pretty even on drinking, much to the annoyance of both of them.

Life is amazing.

.

Something hitting her dresser at the end of the bed wakes Akali one night. Without opening her eyes she turned over, scooting to one side and patting the mattress. “Hey, Eve.”

A man’s chuckle has Akali shooting up against the headboard, wide awake. It’s dark, but she can make out his rough outline at the end of the bed. And in his hand, the gleam of a knife. She can feel her heart skipping beats and she knots her hands in the sheets, trying to take a deep breath. Panicking won’t help.

She’s on the opposite side of the bed from it, but her kunai and knife are in the nightstand. If she can get there, she can get out of this. Both of them stare at each other in a standoff, daring each other to move first.

After a few long seconds, Akali moves first. She bolts to the side, yanking the drawer open. She only gets a hand around one of her kunai before she feels hands around her ankles, dragging her to the end of the bed. She kicks down, rolling onto her back and swearing. He slashes and Akali can feel the knife hit her leg.

Akali shrieks and kicks him with her good foot, but already she knows he cut deeply and her kick isn’t nearly enough to incapacitate him. She isn’t feeling the effects of blood loss yet, but it hurts like motherfucker, and she only has a few minutes before dizziness kicks in. Akali throws the knife in her hand but the man is quick enough to dodge and it lodges itself in the wall.

“Fucking shit!” Akali thrashes, fear overruling the pain in her leg. Anyone in her apartment building either isn’t coming or will be too late. She’s going to die here if she can’t get out of this, and the realization makes tears spring to her eyes. But there’s one other person she knows.

Akali shrieks as loud as she can. " **EVELYNN!** ”

Within seconds dark mist warps into the corner of her room, and the man stumbles back. “What the fu-” He doesn’t finish his sentence before Evelynn is fully there, lashers floating in the air, golden eyes taking it all in.

For a long few seconds Evelynn absorbs everything. She looks at the man, then her eyes drift to Akali’s leg. Before he can take another breath Evelynn’s lasher has his arms to his sides tightly, the other wrapped around his throat. Her face is devoid of emotion, and she briskly walks over to Akali, ripping off a piece of the sheet and motioning to the wound in her leg. “Keep firm pressure on that.” She pulls a phone out of the pocket of her skirt and dials before holding it to her ear. “Ahri. Get to Akali’s apartment, now. There’s someone here. Don’t kill him yet.” Without waiting for a response she hung up. It’s only when she lifts the man and slams him so hard against the wall that she nearly puts him through it that Akali realizes she’s _furious_.

She unceremoniously drops the unconscious man to the floor, unwinding her lashers. Her face takes on a gentler look as she grabs Akali’s phone off the nightstand before scooping her gently off the bed. Worry - so out of place on Evelynn - takes up main residence, coloring the tone of her voice. “I’m going to take you to the hospital, okay? I can get you faster than any ambulance can.” Akali nods, lightheaded from blood loss and the drain of adrenaline.

She’s barely aware of Evelynn carrying her out of the apartment and setting her into the passenger seat, until a sharp pain in her leg makes her yelp. The already bled through cloth is now tight around her leg, putting direct pressure on it. She looks up to see Evelynn’s expression: actually, genuinely vulnerable and apologetic. “It’s okay,” Akali says breathily, reaching to cup Evelynn’s cheek. Evelynn squeezes her hand before shutting the car door, shooting to the driver’s seat.

The car ride is the fastest Akali has ever been in, and will probably ever be in. From there most of it is a blur. Walking into the ER, nurses swarming, getting into a bed. The last thing she remembers is Evelynn clutching her hand and staring down at her, refusing to let her go.

.

Evelynn stayed until Akali fell asleep, then quietly extracted her hand from the sleeping girl’s and left the room.

She didn’t go far. Just to an abandoned hallway where she could talk in peace, then dialed Ahri’s number. She didn’t bother with a greeting; she wasn’t in the mood and politeness wasn’t the first thing on her mind. “Did you get him?”

“Yeah. He was still unconscious when I got there. He’s in the basement right now, he’s not going anywhere, I’m on my way to the hospital right now. Is she going to be okay?”

Evelynn nodded before she remembered Ahri couldn’t see her. “Yes.” Her voice came out irritatingly scratchy, and she cleared her throat before she spoke again. “Yes. He nicked an artery in her leg with the knife. They want to keep her overnight, but she only needed stitches and a bandage. Checkups every week until it’s healed.” Evelynn fired off matter-of-factly as though it was nothing of consequence, biting hard on her inside lip. She wanted to scream.

“Eve…”

“What?” It was harsher than necessary, and she knew it wasn’t fair.

“Nothing. I’ll be there soon, okay?” The phone clicked off, and Evelynn slid it back down into her pocket. She pulled out Akali’s phone, unlocking it and scrolling down the list of contacts. Shit. Of course Akali had a nickname for each contact in her phone. _Spawn point. Eats beetles. Smokes weed. Surfer moron._ Evelynn groaned, finally landing on one she knew had to be Kai’sa. _Hopeless loser._ Evelynn clicked it and held it up to her ear until a bleary voice answered. “Akali? You better be in some deep shit, it’s four am on a Saturday.”

Evelynn cleared her throat again, focusing on making her voice as calm and collected as possible. “Not quite. But yeah, she is.”

“Evelynn?” Kai’sa’s voice cleared, alarm surging through it. “Where’s Akali? Is she okay? Is she in jail again? Is she-”

Evelynn cut her off. “She’s fine now. Someone-” Her voice cracked and she coughed, taking a deep breath before starting again. “Someone broke into her apartment and attacked her. We’re both in the hospital now, Ahri is on the way. She just needed stitches, but they’re keeping her overnight and the police want to question her in the morning.”

Evelynn could hear Kai’sa’s bed squeak as she jumped up. “I’m getting dressed. I’ll be over there soon.”

Evelynn hung up and headed back to Akali’s room. She was still curled up, sleeping peacefully. Nothing but a few bumps and bruises, besides the cut, and Evelynn herself was, of course, spotless. Evelynn dragged one of the hospital chairs over, pulling Akali’s hand in her own. “I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered softly, kissing the tops of her knuckles. “Not anymore.”

.

The next morning passed in a whirlwind. Akali woke up to the flash of a camera, Ahri and Kai’sa standing at the end of the bed. Ahri waved her phone and grinned. “I’m sorry! You guys just look so cute.”

Beside her, Evelynn groaned and lifted her head up. The sheets had left a crease on her face, and she glared at the vastaya. “You’re extremely lucky I don’t feel like killing you this morning, gumiho.” Ahri giggled at the threat, obviously unfazed.

Evelynn and Akali spent the rest of the morning getting the story straight for the police, with Kai’sa and Ahri helping to point out loopholes. According to them both, Akali and her girlfriend had spent the night together and were sleeping peacefully when an unknown man broke into Akali’s apartment. He’d caught them both by surprise and slashed Akali’s leg before running away, obviously not expecting any sort of resistance. From there Evelynn had driven Akali to the hospital before calling their friends and the police. It helped that most of it was true, except for the fact that the man was tied up in Evelynn’s basement, next in line to be prey for the demon.

After the police report was filed and the hospital released Akali with some painkillers, they all headed back to the apartment shared by Eve and Ahri. Evelynn insists on Akali staying there at least until she’s well again, so she can have help with anything she needs. Ahri and Kai’sa both volunteer to pack a bag from Akali’s apartment, and head out while Evelynn stays behind.

Ahri, thankfully, drove much slower and more carefully than Evelynn, which Kai’sa’s stomach was thankful for. They talked a bit in between packing things up, about anything other than what had happened, until Kai’sa ran her fingers over the kunai in the wall. Technically, they weren’t supposed to touch anything but the clothes, considering it was an active crime scene, but Kai’sa pulled it out of the wall anyway, running her fingers over the blade.

"What are you guys going to do with him?" Kai'sa doesn't look up from the knife.

"You know what Evelynn feeds off of. Something tells me she'll get quite a bit of energy out of him before she's done."

Kai'sa is quiet for a few more moments before speaking again. “You know… I’m glad Evelynn showed up. I don’t know if I completely trust her yet. But…” Kai’sa sucked in a breath, tears filling her eyes. ‘I’m really, really fucking glad she was there.”

Ahri’s eyes softened with pity, and her ears lowered. She hadn’t spoken much alone with her, but from what she could tell (and, if she was honest, what she got digging around in her head the first time they met) Kai’sa was gentle and sensitive. She guided her gently to the couch in the living room, wrapping an arm around her while Kai’sa leaned against her shoulder and cried.

After a few minutes, Kai sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Sorry. I know it’s a bit stupid, but she’s my best friend and-”

Ahri waved a hand, smiling gently. “Don’t bother. If I’m being honest, it scared the shit out of me too. I would’ve missed her, and I can’t imagine the hell Evelynn would unleash if she’d died.”

Kai’sa took a stuttering breath. “Yeah, christ. Like I said, I don’t know if I trust her completely. I think it’ll just take time. But she’s scary enough already. If Akali died, she’d be…”

“Monstrous?” Ahri grinned. “An unholy terror? A massive, unstoppable source of bitch? Or at least more so than she already is?”

Despite herself, Kai’sa laughed. “Yeah. All of the above, and then some. Don’t tell her I said that.”

“You can definitely tell her I said all of that.”

Both of them laughed again. Small laughs, but right now, it was the best they could do.

.

It wasn't long after Ahri and Kai'sa left that Akali passed into a deep sleep, covers up to her chin in Evelynn's bed. After making sure she was fast asleep, Evelynn slipped away, slinking to the tiny, soundproofed room. In the middle of it was a tall man in a tanktop and boxers, sandy blond hair stuck to his forehead. He jerked when Evelynn came in, blue eyes filling with fear.

Evelynn's golden eyes glowed, a telltale sign she was ready to feed. Her lashers came out, curling around her feet. She fixed him with a stare, curling her lip enough to show fanged teeth.

She almost felt sorry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go! I'll definitely write more in this universe again though. also two posts in one day?? hot damn. also comments are my life blood and I thrive off of them


	5. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of propositions, and a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop

A few weeks after the hospital trip, Evelynn asked Akali to move in with them. Akali, of course, agreed.

It only takes one trip back to her apartment to pack up all her things. It’s the first time she’s been back, and she takes a long, deep breath as she walks in. Evelynn wraps her arms around Akai’s waist, pulling her close. “Are you okay, doll?”

Akali smiles and turn back to Evelynn. “A little nervous, but that’s it.” She leans in to kiss Evelynn briefly, cherishing the closeness before pulling away and heading to her room while Evelynn gathers everything in the kitchen.

By evening everything is loaded into Evelynn’s car, both the tiny trunk and backseat taken up. Before they leave Akali pulls Evelynn across the console and kisses her again, cupping her cheek. When they pull back she can’t contain the huge grin on her face, and Evelynn arches an eyebrow.

Akali shrugs. “I’m excited for our life together.”

.

Kai’sa has practically moved in with them. At first, it was to help Akali settle in. But slowly, she simply started spending more time with them. Evelynn and Akali caught her in Ahri’s bedroom more than once, much to Kai’s embarrassment. 

“What kind of roommates don’t knock? Assholes!” Other profanity in various languages followed them as the door closed, Akali cackling. Even Evelynn couldn’t keep the smirk off of her face, taunting Ahri through the door. (“Who’s with a mortal now, gumiho?” “Fuck off!”)

Once when they’re watching a movie, Kai’sa mentions that it’s about time to renew the lease on her apartment. It takes about two minutes of talking to figure out that she’s going to be moving in with them. Ahri pecks her on the nose and Akali has to smile at the way her friend blushes. It’s good to see her happy, and Ahri’s boldness balances out Kai’sa’s shyness. An odd match, but a good one.

.

They’re relaxing on the couch one day, months after the hospital. The incident has left a dark, shining scar on Akali’s leg, and a need to sleep with at least one light on. But overall, things are good. Better than they ever have been. She and Evelynn are inseparable, and Kai’sa and Ahri make incredible friends and roommates. 

Akali is scrolling through social media, legs propped up on the couch arm and head in Evelynn’s lap, when Evelynn speaks. “I have a proposition for you, rogue.”

Akali’s eyes flick up to Eve’s, and the demon motions for her to sit up. She does, and Evelynn leans back to face Akali. She speaks again. “I could make you like me. A demon, with all that entails. Immortality, you’d be a little more resistant to any harm that came your way. I can’t tell exactly what kind you would be, or what else would happen, but…” Evelynn waves a hand. “That is the general rundown.”

Akali’s throat suddenly goes dry, and it takes her a few seconds to talk. “I- uh, fuck, Eve.” She sucks in a deep breath, leaning back. “What do you mean by, uh, what else I could get? Cause it would suck if I can’t go into public or anything anymore.”

Evelynn chuckled, twirling a piece of Akali’s hair around her finger. “Don’t worry, doll. It would be something that can be hidden and called at will, similar to my lashers. But I will be honest. The process is… grueling. It could kill you, but I highly doubt it will. You’d also need to consume the lives of humans, but you already know that.” 

“What about ears or a tail?” Akali ran a hand through her hair. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Ahri, and on her they look really cute, but-”

Evelynn laughed, cutting Akali off and making her flush. When she calmed down she shot her rogue a crooked, amused grin. “Ahri is a born demon, not turned into one. You wouldn’t get anything like that. At least, nothing like it that couldn’t be retracted.”

Akali ran another hand through her hair nervously and Evelynn caught her hands, pressing them to her lips in a small kiss to calm Akali down. “You don’t have to decide today, or even within the year. Take your time.”

Akali shook her head. “No, Eve, I-” She took a deep breath and looked Evelynn in the eye. “I want to. I don’t care about having to hunt humans, or anything like that. I want to do this with you.” A delighted smile spilled across her face. “I’m excited, more than nervous. I mean, fuck it. I want to be with you.”

Evelynn shot forward, kissing Akali so hard and fast that their teeth clicked together, hands wrapping in the younger woman’s hair. Akali yelped but soon slid down under Eve, hanging onto her shoulders as though she’d die if she let go. Evelynn tightened her hands, swallowing Akali’s muffled whine as she slid her tongue in Akali’s mouth. After a few minutes she pulled back, panting, and locked eyes with her.

“I love you.” It isn’t the first time Evelynn has said it. But now, looking down at her Rogue, it rings truer than ever. 

Akali grins, tracing down Evelynn’s back with her fingertips. “I love you too, Eve.”

.

That evening, they announce their plan at dinner. Kai’sa frowns, looking at Akali with concern. “You could die?”

Akali nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not a big risk. It’ll probably feel like hell, but dying won’t be an actual risk.”

“She’ll make it through.” Ahri grins at Akali and Evelynn. “Akali is too stubborn to die, someone already tried that. Plus, I can help with smoothing her transition.”

Kai’sa chews on her lip in worry, but she looks a little less so with Ahri’s reassurance. “Okay. But if you die, I get your hat, and also I’ll resurrect you so I can kill you again.”

Akali jumps across the table to hug her best friend. “Thanks, Bokkie.”

.

“So what do I do?” Akali picked at her nails anxiously, propped up against the headboard across from Evelynn. She’s wearing a tank top and loose basketball shorts, dressed solely for comfort.

The demon grinned, leaning in to kiss Akali’s nose before moving down to her lips. “Just relax,” she murmured before nibbling at her lips, sliding her tongue into Akali’s mouth. Akali whined against her mouth, melting against her. Evelynn slowly moved down, kissing and nibbling along her jaw, down to her neck, until stopping at her collarbone, right between her shoulder and neck.

Akali’s breathing picked up as she wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s shoulders, lacing her fingers together. Evelynn could feel how afraid she was, and how  _ excited.  _ After a few seconds, Akali took a long, determined breath. “Just do it, Eve.”

Evelynn sank her teeth into Akali, clutching the rogue’s hips to hold her still. She jerked, crying out. It felt like something was pouring hot lead into her, and she cried out again, tears running down her face. Like something was invading, red hot and tearing from the inside out. She dug her nails into Evelynn’s back, trying to brace herself against the waves of pain.

After a few moments Evelynn let go, shifting so that Akali could lay on her chest while she cried. It hurt more than she could admit, seeing Akali like this even temporarily. She started stroking her hair, soothing her gently. “Shh, darling, it’ll be alright. It just needs time, it’ll be gone soon.” 

After a few minutes, oblivion took pity, and Akali blacked out.

.

They stretched out on Evelynn’s bed, Akali laying stone still on one side. Ahri had her head in Eve’s lap while the siren idly toyed with her hair, scratching behind her ears. Kai’sa had her own head on the gumiho’s stomach, eyes fixed on Akali with a pinch in between her eyebrows.

The rogue had been unconscious for about two weeks, slowly undergoing the change into a demon. Radiating from the point where Evelynn had bit her, indigo coloring had stretched over her skin for the first week. Then the horns and teeth had started growing. Kai’sa nearly had a heart attack before Ahri told her that Akali wouldn’t be stuck like that. Nevertheless, both she and Evelynn hadn’t left her side for more than a few minutes since. Ahri had been running around, making sure the both of them got water and cooking food for Kai’sa. 

Evelynn, however, hadn’t fed the whole time, and both Ahri and Kai could see the toll it took on her. There were bags under her eyes and her skin seemed almost unnaturally translucent and thin. She wouldn’t have any permanent effects, or starve to death; Evelynn was far too old for that. But it was still hurting her, and it showed. This led them to a near impossible task: convincing Eve to leave Akali.

“We can watch her, and if anything goes wrong I’m here to help her. She’ll be  _ fine _ , Eve.” At this point Ahri’s hope was to just pester Evelynn into going. When she didn’t respond Ahri reached up to tap her nose. Evelynn growled, swatting at the hand and giving Ahri a look. The fox shrugged. “You need to eat. Go out for an hour, just get someone to make you feel better. It’s not like you sitting here is somehow speeding the process”

Kai’sa reached up, taking Eve’s hands gently. The diva’s gaze shifted to her. “Please? Akali wouldn’t want you starving yourself out of worry. And we don’t want you to either.” Evelynn softened as Kai kissed the backs of her hands in gentle reassurance.

“Fine.” Evelynn sighed, shifting Ahri’s head off her lap before standing up to stretch and straighten her skirt. She touched her makeup up in the mirror briefly before grabbing her purse and keys off the dresser. “I’ll be back within a few hours. If anything happens, call me.” She didn’t waste any more time, heading directly out.

As soon as the garage door sounded Ahri looked down at Kai’sa with a grin. “That was downright manipulative, Bokkie. Those puppy eyes really can do anything.”

Kai’sa giggled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, and even if I did, it was for the greater good.” She looked towards Akali again, the frown coming back. “Is she… okay? Is it normal for her to be out this long?”

“It is. If she was going to die, it would’ve happened by now.” Kai’sa gave her a questioning look and Ahri waved. “A story for another time, Bokkie.”

Kai’sa bit her lip, leaning over to touch Akali’s hand. Still, but warm and alive. Kai nodded to herself and leaned back against Ahri. “I really hope she wakes up soon. I miss her.”

Ahri gave her a small, reassuring smile. “I do too. It should only take a few more days. Then she’ll revert back to her normal self and wake up.”

.

Waking up is like being dunked in a tub of ice water, then being thrown out of it without a towel. She shoots straight up, gasping and jumping so badly that she rolls directly off the bed, falling to the floor in a heap of limbs. “Fuck!”

Above her, she can hear Ahri cackling. “She’s awake!” The gumiho’s head pokes around the bed, grinning down at her. 

A second later Evelynn is in front of her, offering a hand up. Akali takes it, and Evelynn immediately pulls her up into a kiss, wrapping her arms around the small of Akali’s back. She can smell Evelynn’s perfume, strong with musk and lilies, and underneath it the smell of Evelynn herself, addictive and rich. She pulls back after a few moments, leaning her forehead against Akali’s. “I missed you, Rogue. How do you feel?”

Akali grinned. “Like I could do anything.”

“Please don’t have sex, I’ve walked in on you too many times already.” Kai’sa’s sleepy head pokes up from the blankets, long lilac hair messy around her face. Akali grinned wider and darted to hug her, jumping over the bed and landing partially on Ahri in the process. Both of them groan, but give her a hug. Kai’sa tucks her head in Akali’s shoulder, holding her tightly.

Kai’sa pulled back after a few seconds, giving Akali a stern look. “You worried me a bit for a moment there. You’ve asleep for almost three weeks.”

“Three weeks?!” Akali glanced to Ahri and Evelynn, who both nod in confirmation. “Shit. But don’t worry, Bokkie. I feel… great, actually.” Everything did. She felt like she could run and never stop, every muscle thrumming tightly with energy. All of her senses were sharpened, and as she studied herself more she gasped. She had  _ fangs  _ now.

She looked back to Evelynn. The demon had weight shifted to one leg, appraising Akali with something akin to pride. She offered her hand again and Akali took it, scooting off the bed and letting Eve lead her to the bathroom. She stood Akali in front of the mirror, and Akali took the opportunity to look at the fangs she felt earlier. Small, easily missed unless you were looking for it, but still there.  _ Awesome.  _

Evelynn flicked the lights off, leaving the door cracked so a tiny bit of light slid in. She wrapped her arms around Akali’s torso, resting them on her navel and tucking her chin on Akali’s shoulder. “We’ve all seen what you look like as a demon, darling. It’s time you do too.”

“How?”

“It’s similar to stretching out a sore muscle.” Evelynn’s teeth flashed in the dark. “It’s already part of you. Simply call for them, and they will appear.”

And so Akali did. Like pulling her hand out of a pocket, or undoing her ponytail. It was only a moment, and Akali could feel herself change. A dark blue-purple blush spread over her skin, glowing faintly. Her fingers grew steady claws and horns sprouted, arching six inches over her head. Golden eyes shined like headlights in the dark, and suddenly Akali could see everything, as though the room was as lit as a stage. Fangs grew, and two prominent canines worked out of her mouth. She opened it and the inside of her mouth glowed cyan, a long tongue rolling out. 

Evelynn’s own golden gaze brighted to match her own, and she purred, reaching up to cup Akali’s cheek. Her voice had something akin to awe in it. “You’re perfect, darling.” Akali grinned, and when she spoke, her voice had a rolling growl. 

“I know.”

Akali blinked again and everything folded back in, retracting like a lion’s claws. Evelynn led her back to the bedroom and Ahri arched an eyebrow, tail twitching curiously. “How was it?”

“Great.” Akali stretched out, hopping onto the bed.

“She’s amazing,” Evelynn said behind her. 

Ahri clapped excitedly. “You know what that means!”

Akali arched her eyebrow in a question and Evelynn laughed. Akali turned to look and Eve’s smile gained a sharp edge, eyes gleaming excitedly down at her. 

“It’s time to hunt, Rogue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! I'm definitely gonna be doing more, but this is the end of the intro to this AU. if you have a specific situation you want to see, feel free to comment down below!!


End file.
